finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions
Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions è un gioco di ruolo tattico della Square Enix, pubblicato per PSP. È un port aggiornato del suo predecessore Final Fantasy Tactics per PSX e fa parte della Ivalice Alliance. Gameplay Il gameplay è fondamentalmente uguale a quello di ''Final Fantasy Tactics'', ma presenta una nuova modalità multiplayer. Multiplayer Il multiplayer è una caratteristica esclusiva del port PSP, in cui i giocatori possono scegliere due modalità per combattere con o contro un giocatore che sia fisicamente lì, visto che non è una modalità online, ma solo compatibile via wireless (è possibile comunque estendere la modalità ad online se si ha un custom firmware adeguato). La modalità multiplayer permette in via del tutto esclusiva di ottenere l'equipaggiamento cipolla ed altri capi di equipaggiamento altrimenti non ottenibili. La modalità di gioco Melee, cioè mischia, prevede lo scontro tra i due giocatori collegati. Per accedervi, bisogna anzitutto entrare in una qualsiasi Tavern di una città su Ivalice, e da lì selezionare "Melee". Viene poi richiesto di scegliere se creare una nuova battaglia ("Host Melee Battle"), oppure unirsi ad una già creata ("Join Melee Battle"). Scegliendo di crearne una, il giocatore dovrà scegliere le regole di battaglia, come la scelta della mappa o alcune limitazioni di azioni/tempo a disposizione, fino anche alle trappole sul campo di battaglia. Dopo aver fatto ciò, la battaglia inizierà come una battaglia normale, tranne differenze se sono state settate condizioni particolari. Ad esempio, durante gli attacchi i giocatori possono spingere indietro il bersaglio premendo prima di sferrare un attacco, e se la percentuale di successo è vicina al 50%, allora i due combattenti incroceranno le armi; quando accade ciò, entrambi i giocatori devono premere il più velocemente possibile, e se l'attaccante vincerà, sferrerà un attacco critico; se invece vincerà il difensore, l'attacco verrà annullato e l'obiettivo scelto contraccherà con Counter Tackle. L'aspetto interessante è che non verranno persi oggetti o personaggi in modo definitivo, mentre verranno invece conservati i premi (compresi i premi speciali ottenuti a fine battaglia). Quindi c'è solo da guadagnarci, tranne per il fatto che occorre pagare una certa quota in guil per poter giocare, ma ovviamente è una perdita del tutto ininfluente. La modalità Rendezvous permette invece ai due giocatori di cooperare in una serie di missioni a scelta. I mostri sono piuttosto forti in questa modalità, e gli scontri possono essere tentati e ripetuti quante volte si vuole. Da notare poi che anche in questa modalità non si può perdere nulla, e invece verranno sempre conservati i JP e gli oggetti guadagnati, come la modalità precedente. Riuscendo nella missione, i giocatori verranno premiati a seconda della performance in battaglia. Personaggi Nuovi personaggi Sono stati inseriti due nuovi personaggi esclusivi: Balthier da Final Fantasy XII, e Luso da Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift; il primo è un aviopirata, di fatto un potenziamento della classe ladro unita alla classe macchinista, mentre il secondo è un cacciamostri. Storia , il protagonista di Final Fantasy Tactics]] Final Fantasy Tactics inizia con una cornice narrativa, cioè una breve situazione usata per narrare il vero fulcro della storia. Arazlam Durai, uno studioso del presente, trova degli scritti di un suo antenato, i "Durai Papers". Essi narrano la verità su un leggendario eroe, Delita Heiral. Delita non era l'eroe che si raccontava; piuttosto, c'era un altro vero eroe: uno scudiero chiamato Ramza Beoulve. Il gioco vero e proprio ha quindi inizio, raccontando la storia passata di cui parlano i Durai Papers, con l'attenzione focalizzata sulle gesta di Ramza. Introduzione La narrazione si ambienta in un regno medievale chiamato Ivalice, al seguito della Guerra dei cinquant'anni. Su Ivalice vige un forte classismo: alcune famiglie nobili, come la casata Beoulve governano le masse popolari. Gran parte del potere nel regno è affidato proprio a queste casate, che gestiscono i loro terreni come dei feudi, a dispetto della posizione del re il cui potere è ben più fittizio. Ma la vera potenza di Ivalice è la Chiesa di Glabados (fondata sulla figura di Sant'Ajora Glabados, un personaggio cristologico vissuto molto tempo prima dei fatti narrati nel gioco), che con il suo potente corpo dei Templari esercita forti influenze nel regno. Ed i complotti organizzati per mettere a soqquadro Ivalice e prendere il potere sono soltanto una copertura per di piani ben più sinistri, che minacciano l'esistenza stessa di Ivalice. Due eserciti distinti, l'Ordine del Cielo del Nord guidato dal duca Larg, fratello della Regina Louveria, ed l'Ordine del Cielo del Sud guidati invece dal duca Goltanna, sono in guerra per cercare di prendere il controllo del trono di Ivalice manipolando l'erede di Re Ondoria. Tuttavia ci sono due eredi: la giovane Principessa Ovelia e l'appena nato Principe Orinus. La principessa, tenuta in clausura nel monastero di Orbonne, è presa di mira dalle forze della Chiesa travestite da membri dell'Ordine del Cielo del Sud. Ramza, un mercenario che lavora con l'avido Goffard Gaffgarion, anche lui mercenario, è incaricato dal Northern Sky di proteggere Ovelia, cooperando con le sue guardie del corpo, guidate da Agrias Oaks. I due mercenari insieme con le guardie di Ovelia sconfiggono le truppe inviate dalla Chiesa al monastero; tuttavia la principessa viene rapita da Delita Heiral, un vecchio amico di Ramza, che approfitta del diversivo. Quando Ramza rivede Delita, ha un lungo flashback che occupa tutto il resto del primo capitolo del gioco. Capitolo 1 - Il misero :(L'insufficienza delle retribuzioni dei soldati dà origine a tutta la storia) Due anni prima degli eventi narrati all'inizio del gioco presso l'Orbonne Monastery, Ramza e Delita erano amici di infanzia e compagni nel Northern Sky Order. Ramza era il terzo figlio della prestigiosa Casata Beoulve, mentre Delita era un ragazzo di nascita non nobile (detto perciò "commoner") che lavorava nella casa insieme a sua sorella, Tietra Heiral. I due avevano studiato all'Accademia di Magick City of Gariland. Dopo la sconfitta di Ivalice nella Guerra dei 50 Anni, i soldati tornati in patria non erano stati pagati. Questo creò forti malcontenti verso la nobiltà, e così sorsero gruppi di ribelli in tutta Ivalice, come ad esempio la Corpse Brigade, che si diresse contro il ducato natale di Ramza, Gallionne. Le forze del Death Corps attaccarono Gariland, e gli studenti dell'Accademia vennero inviati per combatterli. Si giunge all'inizio delle azioni di gioco: Ramza e Delita guidano il gruppo alla vittoria nel primo vero combattimento. Poi si dirigono verso la sede principale del potere della Casata Beoulve: Eagros Castle. Durante il viaggio, il gruppo di Ramza incontra uno scudiero, solo, circondato dalle forze della Corpse Brigade. Riescono a trarlo in salvo, e questi rivelerà di essere Argath Thadalfus, un nobile al servizio del Marchese Elmdore che è stato rapito dalla Corps stessa. Al castello, Algus riferisce dell'accaduto al fratello maggiore di Ramza, il freddo Dycedarg Beoulve, che è al governo insieme a suo fratello Zalbaag da quando il loro padre Barbaneth è morto. Nonostante i modi irriguardosi di Algus, Dycedarg gli assicura che farà ciò che potrà, ma ordina a Ramza di rimanere al castello. Mentre Ramza si incontra con sua sorella Alma Beoulve per salutarla, incontra anche Zalbaag, che gli dà un indizio sulla questione del Marchese, dandogli di fatto anche il permesso per andare a salvarlo. Il gruppo di Ramza si dirige quindi a Merchant City of Dorter, dove individuano il leader della Brigade, Wiegraf Folles, ma nell'inseguirlo sono fermati dalle compagini nemiche. Durante lo scontro, il loro comandante viene catturato da Algus, che lo picchia violentemente finché non rivelerà dove è stato portato il Marchese. Quindi il gruppo va in un rifugio, il Sand Rat Sietch (collocato nello Zeklaus Desert), dove trovano Wiegraf faccia a faccia contro il suo stesso ufficiale, Gustav. Wiegraf reputa deplorevole la tattica del rapimento del Marchese, e per questo uccide Gustav. Poi riesce a convincere Ramza e gli altri a lasciarlo andare in cambio dell'incolumità del Marchese, tenuto appunto in quel rifugio. Tratto in salvo Elmdor, Ramza torna ad Igros dove trova Dycedarg adirato. Non sapeva infatti che Elmdore supportava il Southern Sky, e Dycedarg stava manovrando Gustav per eliminare un nemico politico. Mentre il party di Ramza è diretto per attaccare le truppe di Corpse Brigade guidate dalla sorella di Wiegraf, Milleuda Folles, la Brigade sferra un attacco diretto ad Eagros Castle. Gragoroth Levigne guida l'attacco, e ferisce gravemente Dycedarg e per poco non riesce a prendere Alma in ostaggio. Ma Zalbaag giunge in tempo per salvare sua sorella, così Gragoroth rapisce invece la povera amica di Alma, Tietra, non sapendo che lei non è di nascita nobile e pertanto non vale nulla come ostaggio. Dycedarg promette di non attaccare la Brigade finché tengono in ostaggio Tietra. Algus, mai amico dei "commoners", sfoga sfacciatamente il suo disappunto insultando Delita, provocando così una lite tra i due. Ramza sta dalla parte del suo amico di sempre, Delita, e caccia fuori dal suo gruppo Algus. Nel viaggio per liberare Tietra, Ramza e Delita passano per Mandalia Plains, contemplandone la vista del tramonto. Nel viaggio per salvare Tietra, incontrano nuovamente Milleuda. Nonostante per loro non sia un nemico, sono costretti ad ucciderla per proseguire. Quindi si dirigono verso il gruppo di Wiegraf che tiene prigioniera Tietra in un mulino a vento nelle Fovoham Windflats. Wiegraf vorrebbe liberarla e dà disposizioni perché ciò avvenga; ma deve uscire dall'interno del mulino per combattere Ramza, insieme al suo Chocobo Boco. Viene sconfitto, quindi scappa, abbandonando il suo gruppo di ribelli e la rivolta stessa all'inevitabile disfatta. Grogaroth, temendo per la sua vita, scappa portando con sé Tietra e si dirige a Ziekden Fortress, seguito dal gruppo di Ramza. Nonostante le promesse di Dycedarg di non attaccare, Zalbaag guida un attacco al Forte, ed ordina al suo nuovo soldato, Argath, di attaccare Grogaroth e Tietra che è tenuta prigioniera dal nemico come scudo umano. Entrambi vengono feriti mortalmente da una freccia. Delita assiste alla scena, impotente, e si vendica di Argath con l'aiuto di Ramza. Insieme uccidono il loro ex-alleato, tradendo così anche l'Order. Grogaroth, morente, fa saltare in aria l'intero magazzino pieno di polvere da sparo, così da uccidere i suoi nemici sacrificando anche sé stesso. Nell'esplosione, tutto fa credere che Delita sia morto. Ramza, disgustato dall'accaduto, abbandona l'Order e la sua famiglia, per diventare un mercenario; così si ritorna a dove era iniziato il gioco. Capitolo 2 - Il burattinaio e la marionetta :(Pedine e sfruttatori sono la realtà del potere ad Ivalice) Dopo il flashback, il vecchio party di Ramza, con Agrias e Gaffgarion iniziano l'inseguimento di Delita per Ivalice. Alla fine riescono a trovarlo con la Principessa alle Zeirchele Falls. Delita è circondato da truppe dell'Order of the Northern Sky, a cui poi si unisce Gaffgarion, che sin dall'inizio lavorava per Dycedarg, rivelandosi quindi un traditore. Dopo la battaglia, Delita spiega che stava cercando di salvare Ovelia dal Northern Sky portandola alla fortezza del Southern Sky a Fort Besselat. Quindi se ne va, lasciando che Ramza e gli altri si occupino di scortare Ovelia per portarla in salvo a Lionel Castle, nel territorio della Chiesa, neutrale tra i due Order. Lungo la strada, il gruppo incontra un ingegnere di nome Mustadio Bunansa, che sta scappando da assassini inviati dalla Baert Trading Company, un'associazione criminale specializzata nell'ambito della prostituzione e del contrabbando di oppio. Mustadio si unisce al party di Ramza, sperando anch'egli di trovare aiuto a Lionel. A Lionel, il party incontra il Cardinale Delacroix, secondo per importanza solo al Sommo Sacerdote nella gerarchia ecclesiastica, che si presenta come un loro alleato disposto ad aiutarli. Dà ospitalità in un luogo sicuro ad Ovelia e la sua fida guardia del corpo, Agrias. Delacroix rivela avere vaste conoscenze sulla situazione di Mustadio. Sa che porta con sé la Zodiac Stone Taurus, un oggetto di grande potere che ha un legame con i leggendari Zodiac Braves, 12 cavalieri che furono guidati da Saint Ajora per sconfiggere un antico demone. Il Cardinale promette di aiutare Mustadio contro la Baert Company. Ramza e Mustadio fanno ritorno a Clockwork City of Goug dove il padre di Mustadio, Besrudio, è tenuto in ostaggio dalla Company. Mustadio si separa dal gruppo di Ramza per liberare suo padre, ma viene catturato a sua volta. Ludovich Baert, capo dell'omonima compagnia, si presenta personalmente per minacciare Ramza e richiedere la pietra Taurus. Mustadio aveva pianificato una possibile situazione del genere, e dà indicazioni a Ramza perché gli consegni una pietra falsa. Il party di Ramza combatte con quello di Baert (che nel frattempo fugge), e alla fine lo sconfigge, salvando Mustadio e suo padre. Dopo che la battaglia giunge al termine, Bart ritorna dal suo signore, niente meno che il Cardinale stesso. Non disposto ad accettare fallimenti, Delacroix distrugge il cospiratore usando una magia sconosciuta. Nel frattempo, Gaffgarion ritorna dal suo committente, Dycedarg, per riferirgli del suo fallimento nell'uccidere Ovelia. Dycedarg, che sembra essere in combutta con il Cardinale, invia Gaffgarion a combattere Ramza, sembrando completamente indifferente all'idea di ordinare l'uccisione del suo stesso fratello. Il Cardinale blocca con degli uomini il percorso fatto inizialmente da Ramza, così ora il gruppo deve aggirare l'ostacolo e viaggiare via nave a Port City of Warjilis per salvare Ovelia. Lungo la strada, incontrano nuovamente Delita, che dice a Ramza di stare fuori da quelle faccende. Andando avanti, trovano Agrias inseguita dai soldati del Cardinal nella Balias Swale. La giovane guardia reale è fuggita dal Cardinale, scoprendo che lui stava pianificando l'esecuzione della Principessa. Insieme al gruppo di Ramza, si dirige a salvare la Principessa, ma devono affrontare il loro ex-alleato Gaffgarion per due volte. Ramza uccide infine il Cavaliere Oscuro al cancello di Lionel Castle, e poi si dirige nella sua mansione per affrontare il Cardinale stesso. Al contempo, Delita, lavorando per il Cardinale ed un uomo sconosciuto, porta Ovelia dagli uomini del Southern Sky. Lo sconosciuto cavaliere rivela che Ovelia non è davvero la Principessa, bensì è una qualunque ragazza, probabilmente anche di nascita non nobile, usata come burattino per creare conflitti con l'aristocrazia. La storia torna su Wiegraf Folles. Mentre piange sulla tomba di sua sorella, compiangendo anche il suo fallimento nel proteggerla dai nobili, fa la conoscenza di un altro uomo misterioso. Questi dice di chiamarsi Loffrey Wodring, e di essere un Templare della Chiesa. Rofel gli promette che se si unirà all'ordine, l'avrebbero aiutato ad annientare i nobili tiranni, e Wiegraf accetta la sua offerta. Quindi si ritorna sugli eventi nella proprietà di Draclau, dove Ramza si dirige direttamente dal Cardinale per affrontarlo. A sorpresa, il Cardinale usa il potere della Zodiac Stone Scorpio per trasformarsi in un Lucavi, un demone chiamato "Cúchulainn, the Impure". Nonostante lo sconfinato potere oscuro del Lucavi, il gruppo di Ramza riesce a sconfiggerlo. Appena muore, il mostro esplode facendo saettare energia oscura, lasciando infine nient'altro che l'immobile Zodiac Stone per terra. Ramza capisce che le Zodiac Stones non sono soltanto reliquie sacre in memoria dei Zodiac Braves, ma celano un potere ben più sinistro. Con Ovelia da un lato a reclamare la legittimità del suo trono come Regina da parte del Southern Sky, e dall'altro lato il Northern Sky che invece vuole sul trono Prince Orinus come Re, ad Ivalice scoppia la guerra civile. Siccome entrambi gli schieramenti usano un leone come loro emblema, la guerra passa alla storia con il nome di "War of the Lions". Durante il conflitto, il Marchese Elmdore viene ucciso combattendo per il Southern Sky, mentre la Regina Louveria è catturata dai suoi nemici, lasciata ad un destino sconosciuto. Delita si fa strada tra i ranghi del Southern Sky Order facendo venire alla luce il complotto di Chancellor Glevanne, ed uccidendolo perché traditore del Duca Goltanna. L'intero regno è sconvolto da massacri continui, con i due signori (Goltanna e Larg) completamente impassibili verso il genocidio di centinaia di migliaia di vittime. Capitolo 3 - L'intrepido :(A dispetto di tutte le ostilità, un vero eroe non si tira mai indietro) Ramza ed il suo gruppo iniziano il capitolo dirigendosi per incontrare i fratelli del giovane Beoulve, che al momento stanno presidiando la capitale, Royal City of Lesalia, con l'esercito del Northern Sky. Durante il viaggio, incontrano Orran Durai, figlio adottivo del più valoroso comandante del Southern Sky, Cidolfus Orlandeau, conosciuto come "Tuono di Dio" per la sua forza in battaglia. Orran è minacciato da un gruppo di banditi, ma grazie all'aiuto di Ramza e del suo gruppo, riesce a trarsi in salvo; però al termine dello scontro ognuno andrà per la sua strada. A Lesalia, Ramza prova a convincere Zalbaag dicendogli che c'è un tremendo complotto dietro la guerra. Ma Zaalbag rifiuta di dare ascolto a quanto detto dal fratello, e gli proibisce di fare ritorno. Nel lasciare la città, Ramza viene affrontato da membri della Chiesa, guidati da Zalmour Lucianada. Zalmour ed i suoi inquisitori stanno inseguendo Ramza perché questi è stato dichiarato eretico per quanto fatto nelle circostanze della morte del Cardinale Delacroix. Con la sua sorellina Alma al fianco, Ramza sconfigge Zalmour, e si dirige ad Orbonne Monastery per cercare una Zodiac Stone prima che la Chiesa ne venga in possesso. Sebbene Ramza tema per la sua incolumità, Alma lo riesce a convincere a portarla con lui. Ad Orbonne, Ramza trova un gruppo di Templari già lì prima del suo arrivo. Sono guidati da Wiegraf Folles, ora in divisa da Templare, ed Isilud Tengille. L'anziano Simon, il monaco a custodia del monastero nonché precettore di Alma, è ferito nello scontro, e sceglie poi di aiutare Ramza. Nello scontro, Isilud è costretto alla ritirata, ma porta con sé Alma come ostaggio. Wiegraf è ferito a morte, e si trascina strisciando appena fuori dal monastero. Tuttavia, la Zodiac Stone Aries nelle sue mani inizia improvvisamente a parlargli, promettendogli di salvarlo dalla morte. Wiegraf accetta l'aiuto della pietra, e si trasforma in un Lucavi proprio come il Cardinale; questa volta il mostro è chiamato "Belias, the Gigas", ed ha forma di un enorme ariete umanoide. Nella sua forma demoniaca, Wiegraf si teletrasporta altrove. Prima che Ramza vada via, l'anziano Simon, in fin d vita, gli dà un libro che ha passato l'intera vita a tradurre: le Scriptures of Germonique. Queste scritture narrano la verità che si cela dietro il mito di Saint Ajora, la divinità fondante la Mullonde Glabados Church. In realtà, Ajora non era il figlio di un Dio, ma un malvagio eretico, spia di una nazione nemica, che lavorava per mettere a repentaglio l'Holy Ydoran Empire. Germonique era a sua volta una spia per le autorità, e raccolse prove per far condannare a morte Ajora. Ajora non aveva alcun legame con gli Zodiac Braves, ma aveva effettivamente cercato le Auracite Stones per motivi ignoti. Con questo artefatto potenzialmente devastante per la Chiesa, Ramza si incammina per liberare sua sorella. Nel frattempo, Delita è incaricato dal Southern Sky di proteggere la Principessa Ovelia. Durante un incontro con lei, inizia ad intenerirsi per la Principessa. Con questo romantico interesse per lei, Delita le promette di proteggerla, e va anche oltre. Rivela le sue spietate ambizioni di distruggere il potere corrotto che governa Ivalice, e poi ricostruire tutto il regno da zero - tutto per il bene di Ovelia, dice. Più in là, Delita salva Ovelia da un tentativo di assassinio da parte del Northern Sky, entrando ancora più in intimità con lei. Appena Ramza procede, incontra Rapha Galthena, una disertrice dei Khamja, un gruppo di assassini sotto il comando del potente Gran Duca Barrington che ha catturato Isilud, insieme alla pietra che questi aveva con lui, ed il suo ostaggio, Alma. Rapha era fuggita dal suo padrone dopo che questi l'aveva stuprata, ma non l'aveva mai detto a suo fratello Marach. Questi due combattenti dalle doti uniche e innate si combattono a vicenda non appena Ramza fa la sua comparsa. Visto che Rapha è minacciata da Marach ed un gruppo di uomini di Barrington, Ramza si schiera dalla sua parte nello scontro. Rapha si unisce al party di Ramza dopo il medesimo. Più in là Marach, che era sopravvissuto allo scontro, lancia un incantesimo su un rospo per parlare a Ramza e Rapha senza pericolo di venire colpito; avverte quindi Ramza che se non si fosse presentato per affrontare il Gran Duca, avrebbero ucciso sua sorella. Nella fortezza di Barrington a Riovanes Castle, il leader dei Templari, Folmarv Tengille, padre di Isilud (è l'uomo misterioso che aveva rivelato le vere origini di Ovelia nel capitolo 2), va a sua volta dal Duca per negoziare. Lo accompagna Wiegraf, nella sua forma umana. Barrington è interessato al potere misterioso delle Zodiac Stones, facendo leva sull'ostaggio (Isilud), ma Folmarv non dà alcun segno di voler trattare facendosi sottomettere, e lasciando al Gran Duca l'alleanza con i Templari, da lui reputati (giustamente) la più grande forza di Ivalice. Quindi Folmarv dice a Wiegraf di andare a sistemare il conto in sospeso con Ramza, mentre lui si trasforma in un Lucavi, sotto lo sguardo terrificato di tutti i presenti nella stanza. Privo di controllo, Folmarv uccide persino il suo stesso figlio. Alma riesce ad approfittare della confusione per fuggire dalla sua cella, e trova Isilud appena prima che questi muoia. Folmarv fa la sua comparsa, ora nuovamente umano, e sente che quello di Alma è il corpo adatto per il suo "signore". La porta via, sperando di poter portare a termine le trame dei Lucavi usandola come tramite. Fuori dal castello, Rapha e Marach vanno via dalla battaglia per sistemare le loro faccende personali. Nel castello stesso, Ramza deve affrontare Wiegraf per poter raggiungere le celle dove c'era sua sorella. Nonostante i tentativi di far ragionare Wiegraf facendo leva sulla sua umanità, l'ex leader della Corpse Brigade gli dice che non gli importa più di rivolte popolari o della morte di sua sorella, e che ora vuole solo portare distruzione all'umanità. Ramza sconfigge Wiegraf nella sua forma umana in un duello faccia a faccia, ma poi Wiegraf si trasforma nel Lucavi già visto prima, Belias. Insieme al gruppo di combattenti scelti per lo scontro, Ramza riesce a sconfiggere Wiegraf definitivamente anche in questa sua forma, così come i demoni da lui evocati nello scontro. Sul tetto di Riovanes Castle, il Gran Duca è accerchiato da Rapha e Marach. Barrington ammette di aver violentato Rapha, facendo capire a Marach di essere sempre stato dalla parte sbagliata. Barrington spara Marach, uccidendolo. A questo punto, giunge Ramza, insieme ad un terzo schieramento misterioso: il Marchese Elmdore e due accompagnatrici femmine, Celia e Lettie. Ramza si ricorda che il Marchese era stato ucciso in battaglia, quindi capisce che a sua volta anche Elmdore era diventato un corpo per un demone Lucavi. Nonostante il debito di vita che aveva verso Ramza per averlo salvato (secondo quanto avvenuto nel primo capitolo di gioco), Elmdore lo attacca con le due donne al suo servizio, che nel frattempo avevano ucciso Barrington scaraventandolo giù dal tetto. Lo scontro si conclude non appena qualcuno del gruppo di demoni viene ferito, risultando nella fuga di tutti e tre. Rapha è vicino al corpo inerme di suo fratello Marach, con una Zodiac Stone nella mano; all'improvviso sente una voce dalla Stone. Ramza teme che anche questa volta un Lucavi prenderà possesso di Rapha come era già successo con Wiegraf ed il Cardinale, ma invece di un potere malvagio, la pietra emana una luce sacra che fa tornare in vita Marach. I due fratelli Galthena si uniscono al gruppo di Ramza dopo lo scontro, ed inizia il quarto capitolo. Il macello accaduto a Riovanes diventa conosciuto come "L'orrore di Riovanes" nelle Tavern di Ivalice. Capitolo 4 - Qualcuno da amare :(Non sono solo le gesta a rendere grande un uomo) A causa del lungo protrarsi della guerra, entrambi gli schieramenti iniziano a soffrire per le enormi risorse impiegate. Se la guerra continua di quel passo, nessuno dei due schieramenti riuscirà a sopraffare l'altro, né ad un eventuale vincitore rimarrà abbastanza potere militare per governare Ivalice. I "Leoni" pianificano di concludere la guerra in una grande battaglia conclusiva a Fort Besselat, ed iniziano ad ammassare le loro milizie vicino la fortezza. Il Southern Sky è particolarmente indebolito, visto che molti nobili continuano a servire il Duca Goltanna solo perché "Thunder God" lo fa a sua volta. Nonostante i suggerimenti da parte di Orran di lasciare l'ordine, il Conte Orlandeau non vuole saperne di tradire il giuramento prestato a Goltanna, per una questione di onore. Dopo la battaglia appena combattuta, Ramza decide di cercare aiuto in quello che fu il migliore alleato di suo padre, cioè proprio Orlandeau, incontrandolo a Zeltennia Castle. Nel viaggio, il gruppo di Ramza incontra la figlia di Folmarv, la Templare Meliadoul Tingel, che li affronta. Non sapendo nulla del complotto dei Lucavi, pensa che Ramza ed i suoi amici abbiano ucciso suo fratello Isilud a Riovanes. Poi si ritira dallo scontro, ancora convinta che Ramza sia un suo nemico. A Zeltennia, Ramza non trova Orlandeau (che era già partito), bensì Delita. Delita gli racconta di avere intenzione di uccidere il Duca Goltanna ed il Conte Orlandeau, mentre qualcun'altro si occuperà di mozzare la testa ai leader del Northern Sky. Fatto ciò, la Chiesa avrebbe preso diretto controllo di Ivalice, usando le Zodiac Stones per indurre il popolo a seguirli. Durante la conversazione (avvenuta in una cattedrale), Zalmour fa la sua comparsa di fuori, chiamando a gran voce l'eretico Ramza. Nonostante Delita lavori per la Chiesa, non ci vuole molto prima che decida di tradire i suoi compagni schierandosi con Ramza, uccidendo quindi Zalmour. Dopo, Delita si separa nuovamente da Ramza, finendo col manipolare persino il suo migliore amico pur di raggiungere il suo incredibile scopo. Il gruppo di Ramza incontra un Templare chiamato Barich Fendsor, che stava appena facendo ritorno dal sabotaggio della battaglia di Fort Besselat tramite veleno di Mossfungus, in modo da poter annientare entrambi gli schieramenti con un colpo solo. Dopo aver ucciso Barich, Ramza va verso il luogo dello scontro, dove il gruppo apre le Sluice Gates, delle dighe, inondando il campo di battaglia. Appena il Mossfungus fa effetto, entrambi gli eserciti ne sono fortemente colpiti, ma l'inondazione impedisce ogni tipo di ostilità per concludere la War of the Lions. Sebbene così facendo il campo di battaglia sia protetto da ulteriori massacri, altri scontri si preparano all'interno del regno. Il Duca Goltanna arresta il Conte Orlandeau come traditore, seguendo un falso indizio datogli da Delita. Delita quindi approfitta della fiducia del Duca per assassinare il Duca stesso, diventando così il nuovo comandante del Southern Sky. Un falso Orlandeau viene ucciso e lasciato sul luogo per evitare che il vero venga inseguito, permettendogli quindi di unirsi al gruppo di Ramza per sconfiggere i Lucavi. Sull'altro fronte, Dycedarg approfitta della confusione creata dal Mossfungus per uccidere anche il Duca Larg. Zalbaag assiste al tradimento senza muovere un dito, ma è seriamente impressionato dall'azione del fratello. Prima che Larg muoia, questi dice qualcosa riguardo al fatto che Dycedarg avesse assassinato suo padre; ciò shocka ancora di più Zalbaag, che inizierà a sospettare del suo fratello maggiore. Sapendo che Alma è tenuta nel Limberry Castle, Ramza e i suoi compagni si dirigono per affrontare il Marchese Elmdore nella sua sede di potere. Ramza affronta nuovamente anche Celia e Lettie, e queste rivelano la loro vera natura di Ultima Demons. Prima dello scontro definitivo con il Marchese, Ramza incontra nuovamente anche Argath, in versione putrefatta, che evidentemente proprio come Elmdore è stato posseduto da un demone, e lo sconfigge una seconda volta. Nelle cripte di Limberry poi, Ramza trova il Marchese Elmdore che gli rivela che Alma non era mai stata in quel luogo, e tutto quel viaggio era solo una trappola per Ramza. Si trasforma poi con la pietra Gemini in un Lucavi, "Zalera, the Death Seraph". Meliadoul si trova in quello stesso luogo in quel momento, e vede la trasformazione demoniaca di Elmdore; quindi decide di combattere con Ramza per distruggere il mostro. Quindi finalmente crederà alla storia di Ramza, secondo cui suo padre era posseduto da un Lucavi, che aveva ucciso suo fratello, e si unirà al gruppo per porre fine a queste trame oscure. Nel frattempo Dycedarg, ora al comando del Northern Sky, viene affrontato dal Templare Loffrey. Quest'ultimo insinua qualcosa riguardo la colpa di Dycedarg per la morte di suo padre (proprio come Larg), dicendo che le tombe di quelli uccisi dal Mossfungus sono ricoperte da funghi velenosi a causa delle tossine provenienti dal cadavere. Dycedarg nega tutto con la sua consueta calma. Nell'andarsene, il Templare dà a Dycedarg la Zodiac Stone Capricorn, come segno di collaborazione da parte della Chiesa. Zalbaag, origlia tutta la conversazione, e va subito a controllare la tomba di Barbaneth. Ivi trova proprio dei funghi velenosi, venendo così a conoscenza dell'orribile verità: suo fratello aveva davvero ucciso il loro padre. Si dirige nuovamente ad Eagros, intenzionato a vendicare la morte di Barbaneth. Ramza scopre da Meliadoul che a Dycedarg è stata data una Zodiac Stone. Per questo si precipita verso Eagros, ed entra nel castello trovando i suoi due fratelli intenti a combattersi. Dycedarg, freddo come sempre, sostiene di aver fatto la cosa migliore per la Casata Beoulve nell'uccidere il padre. Alla fine del combattimento contro Zalbaag e Ramza, ora alleati, viene ucciso, ma la sua morte aziona la Zodiac Stone in suo possesso. Si trasforma così in "Adrammelech, the Wraith", e disintegra Zalbaag con un colpo solo. Ramza e il suo gruppo riescono però a sconfiggere l'ennesimo Lucavi, ponendo fine alla regnanza dei Beoulve. A Mullonde, sede del potere della Chiesa, i Templari guidati da Folmarv si ribellano. Catturano il Sommo Sacerdote Marcel Funebris e gli ordinano di rivelargli la locazione di Necrohol of Mullonde, una dimensione del male necessaria per la rievocazione del loro signore, del signore dei Lucavi. Funebris rivela che la Necrohol è sotto Orbonne Monastery, ma servono le Scriptures of Germonique per aprire il varco dimensionale. A dispetto delle promesse di risparmiargli la vita, lo feriscono mortalmente. Ramza si scontra con Folmarv ed i suoi seguaci. Gli viene detto di cedere le Scriptures in cambio di Alma. Ma nonostante lui gliele dia, i Templari non rilasciano Alma; anzi, attaccano Ramza, e perdendo si ritirano. Prima che Ramza possa lasciare Mullonde, deve combattere un'ultima battaglia. Folmarv resuscita Zalbaag come uno zombie non-morto, e lo invia ad uccidere Ramza. Zalbaag però non è del tutto sotto il controllo di Folmarv, e scongiura Ramza di ucciderlo prima che lui faccia altrettanto, cercando di convincere suo fratello dicendogli di star provando un immenso dolore in quella forma di non-vita terrificante. Ramza infine cede, uccidendo suo fratello definitivamente. Nell'andarsene, il gruppo trova l'High Priest appena in vita. Da lui, scoprono dove sono diretti i Templari, ma non possono fare nulla per salvarlo. Quindi vanno ad Orbonne. Le ultime battaglie prendono luogo nella Necrohol. Il gruppo di Ramza sconfigge i Templari, uno dopo l'altro, fino a quando raggiungono l'ultimo luogo del gioco, il Cimitero delle Aeronavi (Airship Graveyard). Folmarv cerca di evocare il suo signore usando Alma, ma non vi riesce: sono morte troppe poche persone, ed occorrono ulteriori sacrifici. Trasformatosi in "Hashmal, Bringer of Order" tramite la pietra Leo, attacca Ramza ed il suo gruppo per versarne il sangue. Tuttavia, al contrario, Hashmal viene sconfitto. Capendo che l'unico modo per riportare in vita il suo signore è di sacrificare sé stesso, il mostro si trafigge il petto con i suoi artigli e con questo potere riporta in vita Saint Ajora, nel corpo di Alma. Saint Ajora si divide da quest'ultima, ed Alma ne viene così liberata. Usando il potere del Lucavi definitivo (tramite la pietra Virgo), Ajora si trasforma in "Ultima, the High Seraph". Nonostante l'immenso potere di questo demone, Ramza e il suo gruppo hanno la meglio, e lo distruggono prima che possa devastare Ivalice. Appena Altima muore, sprigionerà un'energia immensa che distruggerà tutta l'area, lasciando incognito il destino di Ramza, Alma e gli altri. Successivamente, Orran Durai fa la sua comparsa ai funerali di Alma. Visto che Ramza è un eretico, non gli si può dare una sepoltura adeguata. Dopo il servizio funebre, vede di sfuggita Ramza ed Alma cavalcare un Chocobo, via verso la libertà - se questa sia solo un'allucinazione di Orran, non vi è modo di saperlo. In seguito, Orran scriverà una lunga storia degli eventi narrati nel gioco, e del ruolo di Ramza nello sconfiggere i Lucavi. Tuttavia la Chiesa, intuendo il pericolo delle rivelazioni di quest'opera, lo condannerà al rogo come eretico, dimenticandosi però di bruciare anche la sua opera, che sarebbe passata alla storia come i Durai Papers. Un discendente di Orran, Arazlam, li avrebbe poi scoperti secondo quando detto nella cornice narrativa dei primi istanti di Final Fantasy Tactics, per poi narrarli al giocatore. Nelle scene conclusive del gioco, Delita, ora Re di Ivalice, si presenta alla sua Regina, Ovelia, con dei fiori per il suo compleanno. Ma lei si scaglia verso di lui con un pugnale, e lo ferisce gravemente, fuori di sé dalla rabbia per essere stata usata da lui. Delita riesce a prendere in mano quello stesso pugnale, uccidendo così Ovelia, rimanendo solo. In ginocchio per la sua sconfitta conclusiva, Delita pensa a Ramza, chiedendosi chi dei due abbia davvero vinto alla fine. Colonna sonora Il gioco conserva le musiche già usate nella versione PSX. È stata inoltre conservata una caratteristica unica per la versione Giapponese per PSX, cioè iniziando una nuova partita ("New Game") ed inserendo come nome giocatore "PolkaPolka" (al posto quindi del consueto "Ramza"; notare che è case sensitive, quindi servono le "P" maiuscole) si verrà portati ad una schermata in cui c'è una lista delle tracce audio del gioco (ascoltabili a scelta), con dei nomi strani tanto quanto gli pseudonimi dei compositori (tra parentesi). :♪ 1. Benchwarmer (REZON) :♪ 2. Goner with the Wind (REZON) :♪ 3. Adults Only (REZON) :♪ 4. SMPL1.JPG (REZON) :♪ 5. Blasphemous Beat (YmoH.S) :♪ 6. The Bear is Back (YmoH.S) :♪ 7. Patriots (REZON) :♪ 8. Japanesque (REZON) :♪ 9. The Sky is Falling (REZON) :♪ 10. Thump Thump (YmoH.S) :♪ 11. Ramza's Rue (YmoH.S) :♪ 12. Chargin' Sergeant (YmoH.S) :♪ 13. Blithe Bear (YmoH.S) :♪ 14. The Ceremony (YmoH.S) :♪ 15. Hi-Yo Silver! (YmoH.S) :♪ 16. Rolling Sobat (YmoH.S) :♪ 17. Helldance (REZON) :♪ 18. Merry-go-Ajora (YmoH.S) :♪ 19. Heartless Hellion (REZON) :♪ 20. Grand Prize (REZON) :♪ 21. Consolation Prize (REZON) :♪ 22. Job Level UP! S (REZON) :♪ 23. Toy Lose! L (YmoH.S) :♪ 24. Job Level UP! L (YmoH.S) :♪ 25. Bear to the Ball (REZON) :♪ 26. Hinterland Guards (REZON) :♪ 27. Morning Milk (REZON) :♪ 28. Blight & Chairful (REZON) :♪ 29. Unemployment (YmoH.S) :♪ 30. Bear Butcherings (REZON) :♪ 31. Face Off (YmoH.S) :♪ 32. Arazlam's Alcove (YmoH.S) :♪ 33. Circumstances (REZON) :♪ 34. Longwinded (REZON) :♪ 35. Spring Filling (YmoH.S) :♪ 36. Battle Report (YmoH.S) :♪ 37. The Queen's Do (YmoH.S) :♪ 38. Sounds of Ivalice (YmoH.S) :♪ 39. Encyclopedia Ceremonious (YmoH.S) :♪ 40. Blessings of the Land (REZON) :♪ 41. Close Upon Comatose (YmoH.S) :♪ 42. Procession of the Farmers (REZON) :♪ 43. Victory! (YmoH.S) :♪ 44. The Real Me (REZON) :♪ 45. Level UP! S (YmoH.S) :♪ 46. Treasure, Matey S :♪ 47. Good Times S (YmoH.S) :♪ 48. Bad Times S (YmoH.S) :♪ 49. Cachinnations (REZON) :♪ 50. Unpossible (YmoH.S) :♪ 51. A Bear Beseeching (YmoH.S) :♪ 52. A bear's Banquet (YmoH.S) :♪ 53. Swinging Scoundrel (YmoH.S) :♪ 54. Paean of Passion (REZON) :♪ 55. Cold-hearted (REZON) :♪ 56. After the Harvest (YmoH.S) :♪ 57. Harvest Howdown (YmoH.S) :♪ 58. Requiem for Mr. S (YmoH.S) :♪ 59. Brand New Morning (REZON) :♪ 60. Gibbet Time (REZON) :♪ 61. Benevolent Bear (YmoH.S) :♪ 62. Arm of the Queen (YmoH.S) :♪ 63. Psychopathic Scoundrel (YmoH.S) :♪ 64. Electromagnetic (REZON) :♪ 65. Bothered Bear (REZON) :♪ 66. The Queen's Slippers (YmoH.S) :♪ 67. My Sister's Socks (YmoH.S) :♪ 68. For a Friend (YmoH.S) :♪ 69. The Queen's Bed (YmoH.S) :♪ 70. Gnarling Gnobles (YmoH.S) :♪ 71. Monkeybaag (YmoH.S) :♪ 72. Who's Cid (YmoH.S) :♪ 73. Bitter Bear (YmoH.S) :♪ 74. Ajora's Smile (YmoH.S) :♪ 75. Ajora in Action (YmoH.S) :♪ 76. Urgent! Emergency! (YmoH.S) :♪ 77. Gold Leaf (YmoH.S) :♪ 78. Fugue de Soy (YmoH.S) :♪ 79. What About Me? (YmoH.S) :♪ 80. Ajora's Masque (YmoH.S) :♪ 81. Let's Enjoy Fighting (Mitsui) :♪ 82. Let's Enjoy Fighting Ver. 2 (Mitsui) :♪ 83. A Walk in the Garden (Mitsui) :♪ 84. The Wilds (Mitsui) :♪ 85. Harmful Hormones (Mitsui) :♪ 86. Revenge (Mitsui) :♪ 87. Studio of DOOM (Mitsui) :♪ 88. Happy Sheepgut (Mitsui) :♪ 89. Still of the Night (Mitsui) :♪ 90. Sabbath (Mitsui) :♪ 91. Up Up and Away (myu) :♪ 92. To Lethe and Back (myu) :♪ 93. What Time We Have (myu) :♪ 94. Deja Entendu (myu) :♪ 95. Little Wings (myu) :♪ 96. Fear Factor (myu) Sviluppo Le differenze con la versione PSX sono le seguenti: *Riscrittura dello script di gioco, ovvero di dialoghi e nomi di città/personaggi. Ora suonano più inglesi, visto che molti nomi con delle "r" erano stati tradotti (nella versione PSX) con delle "l", secondo la fonetica originale; ora è stata invece conservata quella occidentale: ad esempio A'l'''azlam nella versione PSX si chiama A'r'azlam *La traduzione di alcuni termini è stata affinata per farla coincidere maggiormente con quella di altri capitoli della Ivalice Alliance; primo fra tutti, il termine "auralite" *Sempre per motivi analoghi, i demoni Lucavi sono stati ritradotti per farli coincidere con quelli della tradizione ivaliciana e del loro significato mitologico: ** "Altima, the Bloody Angel" è stato ritradotto come "Ultima, the High Seraph" ma talvolta è ancora chiamato "Angel of Blood" ** "Hashmalum, the Regulator" è stato ritradotto come "Hashmal, Bringer of Order" ** "Queklain, the Tainted King" è stato ritradotto come "Cúchulainn the Impure". ** "Velius, the Warlock" è stato ritradotto come "Belias, the Gigas". ** "Adramelk the Ghost of Fury" è stato ritradotto come "Adrammelech the Wroth". ** Anche se il suo nome non è cambiato, la nomina di Zalera come "Angel of Death" è stata ritradotta come "the Death Seraph" *Anche moltissime abilità sono state ritradotte, con dei nomi che rendono probabilmente più l'idea (ad esempio l'Earth Slash, abilità del Monk, si chiama Shockwave). Persino le classi sono state ritradotte in parte; soprattutto le classi magiche, con il ritorno ai tradizionali White/Black Mage al posto di Priest/Wizard (che erano il loro corrispettivo nella versione PSX) *Come cambiamento minore, lo spelling della parola "Magic" è stato cambiato in "Magick" *Insieme ai nomi, alcune abilità hanno cambiato anche i JP necessari per l'apprendimento: l'Hamedo (ora First Strike) del Monk costava 1,200 JP nella versione PSX, e 1,300 JP in quella PSP; la Limit di Cloud "Cherry Blossom" prima costava 1,200 JP, poi 2,500 nel port PSP *Sono stati fixati i due bug relativi all'apprendimento delle abilità ed alla duplicazione delle armi *Sono stati aggiunti due Job generici (cioè per tutti): Onion Knight (Tactics) e Dark Knight (Tactics) *Mentre nella versione PSX si utilizzavano delle scene in FMV sfruttando il motore di gioco, in quella PSP si usano delle scene con pregevoli artwork. Nella versione giapponese non vi è doppiaggio, mentre nelle altre sì *La soundtrack è stata arricchita e migliorata *Visuale 16:9 *Balthier e Luso come personaggi giocabili *Modalità Multiplayer (Wireless) *Alcune battaglie e scene nuove *Più posti disponibili per il party: da 16 della versione PSX ai 24 di quella PSP *Altre differenze sono state postate in una pagina a parte (vedi link a fondo pagina) La nuova introduzione Image:FFT_War_of_the_Lions_Intro_-_1.png Image:FFT_War_of_the_Lions_Intro_-_2.png Image:FFT_War_of_the_Lions_Intro_-_3.png Image:FFT_War_of_the_Lions_Intro_-_4.png Image:FFT_War_of_the_Lions_Intro_-_5.png Image:FFT_War_of_the_Lions_Intro_-_6.png Image:FFT_War_of_the_Lions_Intro_-_7.png Image:FFT_WotL_Menu.png Copertine UMD Image:FFTWotL_cover_1.jpeg|Cover giapponese Image:FFTWotL_cover_3.jpg|Cover nordamericana Image:Cover2.jpg|Cover europea Vedi anche *Final Fantasy Tactics'' *''Differenze FFT e FFT:WotL'' *''Ivalice Alliance'' Collegamenti esterni *Sito ufficiale (Giapponese) *Sito ufficiale (Nordamericano) de:Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions en:Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions es:Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions ru:Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions Categoria:Final Fantasy Tactics